


[Dr.Stone同人]隙

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Black Senkuu, Black Senkuu is not real, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: OOC/PWP: 黑色的千空和浅雾幻的幻想性故事。黑千x幻[左右有差]
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 20





	[Dr.Stone同人]隙

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读者须原谅一切。Only for people who can forgive anything.

浅雾幻嘴上一边念念叨叨着车轱辘话，一边慢慢后退往门的方向挪着步。  
一觉醒来他发现自己和这位看起来像是石神千空的先生被关在了一间房间里。虽然这位先生自称“石神千空”——但是这纯黑色的头发和明显暗了一个色度的红瞳怎么看都不像是本人。更加让浅雾幻感到不安的，是这位“石神千空”对这房子表现出的熟稔。  
他只比“石神千空”早几分钟睁开眼睛，而他看到“石神千空”睁开眼的刹那，这位面上非但没有出乎意料，反而只有饶有趣味。“他”甚至还有余力笑出声——并且在经过短暂的交谈后对浅雾幻发出了做爱的邀约。  
——从各种意义上都太过于糟糕了。

他不得不去想石神千空是不是有位他一直都不知道的双胞胎弟弟，如果不去看发色和气质，这完全就是石神千空本人；他也有想过这会是个梦或者恶作剧——可他指尖的掐痕在尖锐的疼痛之后只剩下微微发木。  
简直开局就是地狱级别啊，比跟小冰月他们还要难打交道——没有队友，手无寸铁，原本袖袍里之前备用的魔术道具也在醒来之后凭空消失了。  
他心里几近崩溃，面上可一点都不敢显露，生怕踩到这个“石神千空”的雷点，那样他可就吃不了兜着走了。  
“啊……我知道了。”这个石神千空托着下巴仔细观察了下浅雾幻，从喉口滚出几声充满威慑性的冷笑。  
浅雾幻脑内警报响成一片，不论是他的直觉还是他观察得出的结论都告诉他面前这个“石神千空”是个高危人物。他脸上挂着乖巧毫无攻击性的笑容，只求自己的语言和行为能够使眼前这个人放松下来。  
距离门把手只剩10厘米……  
5厘米……  
他专心致志地将右手摸向门把，只要一个转动他就能逃出生天。这么想着的他脸上露出了一点如释重负的表情——  
“抓，住，你，了。”  
一只手从暗处伸出，紧紧握住了浅雾幻的手臂。蟒蛇盘绕上了他的猎物，嘶嘶地吐着信子。  
与此同时，房间顶端响起了细小的机械运转声，浅雾幻抬头看向声源处，只见不知名的器械在室内挥洒着不明液体。在水雾的笼罩下，浅雾幻的四肢渐渐发软，耳边心脏的搏动声愈发震耳欲聋。他仰头看着拉着他手臂的“石神千空”，无法控制自己抵着墙慢慢滑落的趋势。  
——完了，被将军了。  
浅雾幻只剩下这么一个念头。

黑色的千空掏了掏耳朵：“喂喂，你不会以为眼前的事态是我造成的吧。”他想要一只手把浅雾幻从地上拉起来——没拉动。  
浅雾幻有气无力地笑出了声，看来不管是哪个石神千空，这个坎都过不去了。  
黑色的千空深吸一口气，不知道是在平复被嘲笑的愤怒还是别的什么。浅雾幻散着目光望着天花板思考接下来的对策，没成想下一刻，黑色的千空双手卡住浅雾幻肋下，愣是将人拖上了房间里唯一的一张大床上。  
他被横放在大床上——好在床够大，够软，这么被人拖上床也没感觉到什么不适——之后“石神千空”转身走到房间角落，浅雾幻余光看到他托颌思索，抬手在墙面点了几下，原本光洁的墙壁由上自下延展出一条细线，缝隙开启后那里陈列了琳琅满目的物品。  
“喂……我说，”浅雾幻不愿意喊黑色的千空叫“小千空”，光是在心里预想一下都感觉非常奇怪，“你…不会是想在这种情况下做吧？”  
也许那个不明液体有麻痹神经和肌肉的效果，浅雾幻攒足了力气问出的声音还是带着飘。  
“石神千空”取了些东西回到床边，就在浅雾幻以为自己的问话没有被听到的时候，黑色的千空回应了，“有什么问题吗？”  
居然还是个反问句。  
浅雾幻闭眼又睁开，一片黑暗之中他仿佛看到石神千空宣言做某些超乎常理的东西的样子。  
——就跟现在这个“石神千空”的神情如出一辙，满含笃定且兴致勃勃。  
他全身陷在柔软的床铺里动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着“石神千空”跪上床榻一角，拉开自己单腿，露出下身。直到此时，一直全神贯注注意着“石神千空”动向的浅雾幻才意识到，两人身穿的同款病号服——连衣裙款式，仅有一侧有系带——给此时“石神千空”接下来的举动提供了最合适的土壤。

“石神千空”挤了点润滑剂在手上，往浅雾幻身下探去。  
浅雾幻感觉冰凉的润滑剂从会阴处滑到穴口——被麻痹的神经就连条件反射都做不到——他不死心地发问，“没有回转的余地吗？我觉得我们可以谈谈……”  
黑色的千空头也没抬，“谈什么？你手上可是一点筹码都没有。”从浅雾幻的角度只能看到“石神千空”专心致志在自己穴口观察着。  
“石神千空”凑近了。浅雾幻感到温热的吐息在下腹部循游，他紧紧闭上了眼，好像这样就能逃避从胸口漫上来的羞耻感。他甚至连动动手指这个最简单的动作都做不到——大脑发出的指令和反射神经之间的联系就像是接触不良的老式灯泡，在苟延残喘般一闪一烁。丝丝缕缕的绝望感和挫败感紧缚着他的手脚，困缠住他的心脏。他有点喘不过气。  
浅雾幻没有瞧见“石神千空”向他看过来的目光。  
为了让自己好受一点，他开始在心里列举出一个个问题，试图在杂乱打结的毛线团里找到一点头绪。  
——现在到底是什么状况？这个人是真的小千空吗？真正的小千空在哪？他想要和我做爱有更深层次的理由吗……  
突然地，思绪被突然传来的濡湿感打断了。  
“喂！你……！”浅雾幻被迫睁开眼，从他的角度只能看到“石神千空”的挺拔的眉弓。  
“石神千空”低垂眉眼，唇舌在会阴处亲吻舔舐着。他的手也没闲着，一只手在浅雾幻的性器上下滑动，另一只手拿着浅雾幻一侧睾丸把玩。舌尖以一种煽情的速度缓缓向下，在穴口打了几转，刺了进去。  
脑海里的毛线团还没解开，就又出现了一团，不知名的大手饶有趣味地将两团滚成一团。  
——太好了，现在这个问题更复杂了。浅雾幻欲哭无泪地想。  
怪异的感觉从后穴直达脑神经，他几乎可以在大脑里描摹出“石神千空”唇舌的轨迹。平日里不会被注意到的位置，知觉被一丝丝唤醒。浅雾幻难耐地攥住被单，“石神千空”的动作太过于温吞了，如果他想要的只是做爱的话那么尽快解决不就好了——这个想法在浅雾幻脑海里盘旋着。  
一根指节被慢慢地送进了后穴，浅雾幻动了动腿，力气还不足以让他踢开“石神千空”，于是他放弃了。  
“石神千空”的唇舌转移了阵地，他单手拿着浅雾幻的性器，由下自上顺着经络的痕迹细细舔舐着。有前列腺液顺着龟头小口往外渗，“石神千空”含住前端，用舌顺着褶皱绕着圈。浅雾幻的腿剧烈的弹动一下，被黑色的千空按住了——不明药剂的效果还有残留，不然这一下能够把“石神千空”掀下床。  
他让浅雾幻的性器进的很深，喉管收缩压迫着龟头最敏感的位置。浅雾幻被按住的腿一直在发抖，“石神千空”能听到他从唇缝间泄露出的纷乱鼻息。  
半晌，他吐出浅雾幻的性器，擦了擦嘴，咽下指间沾染的浊白液体。  
他有些好奇浅雾幻的反应，抬眼望去的时候正好和浅雾幻看过来的表情对个正着。  
——那是一种混杂着情欲和复杂情绪的眼神。

黑色的千空有点愣住。他听到浅雾幻带着点餍足轻轻地喘，“嗯……喂，你，凑近点……”微微水润的眸子闪着点光。  
也许“石神千空”觉得一切尽在掌握之中，又或许他被那双眼给惑住了。他俯身，浅雾幻的腿被弯折上压，他看着浅雾幻仿佛无知觉的样子，问道，“魔术师的柔韧性都这么好的吗？”说着更深地往上压了压。他两根手指在浅雾幻里寻找着他的敏感点，被温软的肠肉柔顺地包裹着。  
浅雾幻隐忍地蹙眉，温顺地伸手揽过“石神千空”的脖颈。  
这有些反常了，“石神千空”想。  
果不其然，下一秒他凑近的动作就被阻止了。有尖锐的利器压在他脖颈上，比着颈动脉。  
“好的~我想我们现在可以谈谈了？”如果忽略掉沙哑的嗓音，浅雾幻可以说是足够游刃有余。  
“于是，”黑色的千空漫不经心地反问，“这就是你的筹码？”他探着头继续往前凑。可当他的吻即将落到浅雾幻嘴角的时候被避开了，他顿了顿，转而侧过脸在浅雾幻颈间噬咬着。  
毛茸茸的黑发在浅雾幻脸庞磨蹭。锐器划破真皮层，血珠很快渗出，顺着肌肤纹理往下滚落。这下子换成浅雾幻不敢下手了，他怎么都想不太明白，在自己生命遭受威胁的时候，会有人不在意的吗？他到如今也只见过那么一个人，将同伴和科学的理想置于自己性命之上。  
——所以这个人确实是小千空？但是，不对，不一样……  
说他自相矛盾也好，说他投鼠忌器也罢。  
或者这间房子本身就是某种伦理测试，测试在这种情况下他自己会有什么反应。  
至少……浅雾幻内心剧烈地挣扎着。  
刚撤开一点锐器，他就感到奇妙的快感从后穴一阵阵上涌。“石神千空”意犹未尽地舔舐着自己刚刚制造出的红痕，手指在浅雾幻的前列腺位置施力打着圈。他根本没有在意浅雾幻做了什么，想了什么，只是自顾自的寻求快乐。或者说，寻求让浅雾幻快乐的方法。  
浅雾幻瞳孔放大，从未有过的快感让他抓着“石神千空”的肩膀呜咽出声。拿不住的利器掉在床上发出轻响，黑色的千空余光瞟了一眼，手掌擦过颈部的伤口——伤口不深，只是还在微微渗血——他另一手从浅雾幻后穴里撤出，换成自己的性器插了进去，龟头在浅雾幻的前列腺碾磨着。  
快感在浅雾幻的神经上跳跃，恍惚之中他连换了几个姿势都不知道。床单在他手中被揉得不成样子，他有叫出声吗？他也不知道。  
带着血味腥气的手伸进浅雾幻的口腔里搅动着，“他也会这样对你吗？”  
“他也会这样对你说这些话吗？”黑色的千空从浅雾幻背后压上，连带着性器也往里进了一截，睾丸拍打在浅雾幻的臀肉上发出清脆的声音。浅雾幻双肘撑在床上，侧发黏在脸颊，一缕发丝挂在嘴角，他有点看不清眼前的景象了。过载的快感如电流般攀上脊椎，从尾椎寸寸往上，似乎要将他整个人的神魂和理智一并击碎。  
“石神千空”手指夹着浅雾幻的舌头迫使他抬头张口，浅雾幻呜咽着喘息，无法吞咽的涎水滑到下颚，混合着泪水和汗水滴落在泥泞的床单上。  
他将唇压在浅雾幻耳边，呢喃絮语着些与他激烈动作完全不相符的温柔爱语：“浅雾幻”、“我的”、“幻”、“一直在看着你”、“心灵魔术师”、“喜欢”……  
浅雾幻本能地伸手要推开“石神千空”紧紧堵住他射精口的手，他快要高潮了，但久撑在床的手肘血液流通不畅，手指发麻失了力，推开的力道更像是轻柔地抚摸。黑色的千空看到浅雾幻朝他侧过来，含泪涣散着的双眸像是哀求一样看着“石神千空”。  
因为刚刚的动作重心不稳，浅雾幻腰又往下塌了一截。“石神千空”单手拨弄着浅雾幻的乳头，在那人愈加急促的喘息声中将唇凑近了，湿热的吐息含着话语被送进了浅雾幻的耳中——  
“我爱你。”

等浅雾幻缓过神来的时候已经泪流满面。他背靠“石神千空”被揽在怀里，有精液在随着他上下的撸动在一缕一缕往下流。  
“石神千空”拿出被浅雾幻咬出一排血痕的手。他脸上挂着恶质的笑容，双眼发光的看着浅雾幻：“他知道你这样的一面吗？光是听到与喜欢的人相似的声音就能射出来。”  
浅雾幻涣散着眸子，胸膛还在剧烈起伏着，“所以……”浅雾幻勉强平复了下呼吸，声音还带着点情欲未散尽的余韵，“你承认了，”他一字一顿地说，“你不是他。”  
黑色的千空定定地看着他，又好像是在看着浅雾幻背后的影子。他半晌没说话，之后侧开了眼，揽着浅雾幻的脖颈啄吻着。  
浅雾幻感到自己恢复了点力气，他避开“石神千空”的亲吻，从他身上慢慢挪下来——性器从穴口退出来的时候，凉飕飕的液体慢慢流出的感觉让浅雾幻轻轻抖了抖。  
黑色的千空没有阻止他的动作，他面上只是显而易见的迷惑不解——那个石神千空也总是不擅长隐藏自己的情绪，至少，每次都会被心灵魔术师看穿。

事到如今他有些明白了，这个“石神千空”不仅仅是石神千空那些阴暗的，晦涩的，微小到连他本人都不得而知的欲望；这个黑色的千空更映照了他浅雾幻己身——所有被压抑的、暗藏的、没有说出来的心意，在机缘巧合之下共同制造出了这么一个“石神千空”。  
想通了之后的浅雾幻膝行到黑色的千空面前，手扶着他的性器缓缓下坐，完全进入的时候他长舒了一口气。他揽过“石神千空”的脖颈，另一只手寻了他的手握上，他穴里含着“石神千空”的性器，用腰臀的力量上下摆动着，“你说你喜欢我是吗，小千空？”  
黑色的千空被态度突然转变的浅雾幻惊住了，“啊啊……”，他很快回神，也没有给出明确的答复，只是配合着浅雾幻摆动的动作拍击着。  
浅雾幻嘴角荡开一抹笑意，他想起来了。  
——他们还没有接过吻。  
于是他叹息着侧头吻进“石神千空”的话尾，按着他的后脑，手指深深插进他深黑的发丝里。  
“石神千空”闷哼一声，半晌靠在他的肩膀上重重的喘息，他加快了手上撸动浅雾幻性器的速度。在砰咚直跳的心脏搏动声中浅雾幻紧紧抓住了黑色的千空的手。  
然后他在快感的嗡鸣中失去了意识。

再次醒来的时候，浅雾幻躺在床上扫视了一遍室内——是熟悉的科学王国基地。他手撑床慢慢坐起来，身上还残留着粘腻的微妙触感。就像是刚刚睡醒一样，他脑内混沌着晃过几段不成章节的片段。他努力挖掘着前因，但那些记忆很快随着风从起始的位置渐渐崩落。  
“幻，起来了吗？”石神千空的声音从门外传来。  
浅雾幻听到石神千空的声音有一瞬间恍惚。他很快回过神来，应道：“刚醒，马上就来~”

石神千空在房间外静静地等着。房门被从内打开，石神千空再次见到浅雾幻的时候感觉他微妙的有些变化。是态度吗？是眼神吗？但这都是心灵魔术师的范畴了，石神千空自问解答不出来。  
他看到浅雾幻笑意盈盈，伸手在他眼前挥了挥，“小千空竟然在发呆，真是稀奇呢~”  
石神千空一边说着今天的安排，一边看着浅雾幻双唇开开合合。  
——一个疑问静静的在心中浮现了。  
——为什么他的嘴上还残留着这双唇的触感呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 没办法实在是太饿了太饿了太饿了。日文生肉啃得累，于是自己动手丰衣足食了。  
> 谢谢阅读，祝您今日也能做千幻美梦。


End file.
